1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amplification systems and more particularly pertains to a new HANDS-FREE AMPLIFICATION SYSTEM for mounting an amplification system on a user without interfering with various other equipment being concurrently worn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of amplification systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, amplification systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art amplification systems include U. S. Pat. No. 4,289,938; U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,688; U.S. Pat. Des. 247,966; U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,867; U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,444; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,524.
In these respects, the HANDS-FREE AMPLIFICATION SYSTEM according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting an amplification system on a user without interfering with various other equipment being concurrently worn.